


Bad Karma

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [4]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Crossover, Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "author’s choice, author’s choice, <i>I wanted a happy ending – I should have specified for who.</i>"</p><p>Evan Lorne's life is Twilight. Human-vampire-shapeshifter love triangle. Shapeshifter always loses. He should have seen this coming. Also, he has bad karma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Karma

  
_I wished for a happy ending._

Evan stared at what he’d typed, then at his cousin Thea’s well-meaning but cliched reply.

_Be careful what you wish for._

Evan prodded the keys sulkily. _I should have specified for who._

Thea’s cursor blinked, and then she wrote, _There are plenty of other people out there._

Not plenty of John, with his warm kisses and his sexy smile and his abject bravery and borderline martyr’s tendency to be willing to sacrifice himself for his team. Evan prodded at his keyboard some more. _When did my life become Twilight? My life is a supernatural teen romance. Human-vampire-shapeshifter love triangle. Shapeshifter always loses. I should have seen this coming._

_No one can see what’s coming._ Even Thea’s cursor radiated disapproval at Evan’s pathetic moping.

Evan typed faster. _Except for the witches who uttered prophecies about the Old Powers rising and Soulmates returning. Can you check one of your grimoires for a footnote or postscript or something? ‘End of the world is coming. It will be combated by perfectly matched soul-mate pairings. P.S. Fuck Evan Lorne. That guy has bad karma.’_

_LOL!_ Thea followed up her exclamation with several different types of smiley faces. _You coming to Vegas to visit?_

_Hell yeah. Let’s eat some humans and get wasted._

Thea’s cursor radiated disapproval again.

_Just kidding. Only have two weeks of leave per year. Need to use it wisely. Will go home to the commune and grovel for forgiveness for my soldierly ways. Come visit us. We can go surfing._

_I thought cats didn’t like water,_ Thea wrote.

_I thought witches had green skin,_ Evan shot back, without missing a beat.

There was another pause, and then Thea typed, _You really loved him, didn’t you?_

_Nope, didn’t love him a bit, that’s why it hurt like hell when he let me walk away and took up with his allegedly platonic soulmate two microseconds after._

Thea typed, _Come to Vegas and get wasted. I’ll even let you eat a human or two._

_Starting with McKay?_

_Do you_ want _to lose your job?_

_Right. I’ll catch a red-eye tonight. See you, cousin._

_Merry part, cousin._ And Thea signed off.

Evan closed his laptop and peered out the window at the full moon, felt his other form itching under his skin. No, no running wild tonight. Tonight was for drinking and for forgetting. He reached for the bottle of vodka and unscrewed the cap and took a long pull, and reflected that it took an awful lot to get a shapeshifter drunk. Good thing he had another bottle to hand and four hours before his flight left.


End file.
